Reckless Dreams
by Lilipadintheocean
Summary: Rose is an adventurist, environmentalist, and loves to travel, but doesn't have enough money to travel the world. One day she quits her job once gaining enough money to travel and sets off on her new path. Dimitri is a well known and acclaimed journalist for National Geographic and is on his way to India for a new story. What happens when their paths cross?
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys. This isnt my first fanfic but it has certainly been a while since the last time. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I think its going to go somewhere great. Review after please! **_

* * *

><p>'<em>But I won't be no runaway, Cause I won't run. No I wont be no runaway. What makes you think I'm enjoying being led to the flood?' Runaway By The National<em>

* * *

><p>The thick bass vibrated through my ears, making my ear drums tickle with displeasure. The dark, dingy room reeked of hot breath and stale cologne; the aroma was pungent and not the ideals smell for a work place, however, it was for me. The wandering hands and hitched breaths of arousal engulfed me to despair, perhaps, the swaying hips, sultry stares, and barely there pieces of cloth was to blame. A small flickering light from the bar sauntered toward the seat shifting men, polluting the aroma. The cigarette smoke swayed back and forth from the movements of the half covered beings.<p>

There I sat in the corner on break from my shift, the small, silk robe caressed my body with its pliability. Legs crossed, eyes set on the littered ground, and a scowl plastered on my face; I couldn't have been happier. I sneered and stated I was on break when the men with calloused and wandering hands pestered me. _Obviously, if I'm not up there, then I'm not working,_ I thought maliciously. Another man of the age of forty, certainly married, evident of the shining ring on his left hand - A man with no decency to even take the ring off; _How lovely- _made his way toward me. Certainly, he was handsome, but I don't meddle with married men. "No." I sternly said when he stopped in front of me with a cheshire smile.

"Come on honey" He stepped a little too close for my liking.

"Where are we going?" My smart ass self took over.

"Huh?" was his genius remark.

I looked off across the room toward Adrian, the manager and owner, the message that this man was pestering me relayed in my eyes. He crushed his cigarette into the ashtray and slowly, like a predator, made his way toward me. _Take your time_, I thought. Turning my gaze back to Mr. Married, I said, "You said come on. I was just asking where were going."

He huffed realizing I was being a smart ass and turned, only to be met with the tall frame of Adrian. "You harrassing my girls again Harry?"

"No. Just trying to get a good lay." He side stepped from Adrian's hard gaze.

"I presume that you have a wife." My voice interrupted their stare down.

"Your presumption is correct but that doesn't mean she is a good lay. You, however, look like a good lay." He sneered at me.

Dick. "I'm a stripper not a prostitute." I stated calmly. Adrian, who was done with this conversation, grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pushed him across the room to the door, slamming it shut. He turned with a huff and mouthed my office at me, then he was off. I followed him to the office, weaving and trying to escape the hungry hands. When I finally made it to his office, I felt a sense of relief. I shut the door quietly, trying not to disturb him while he was shuffling through papers on his desk.

I felt my decision bubbling in my throat, yet, I kept it down, not knowing how to tell adrian. "Come here Rose." He spoke softly as if sensing my mood. I slowly, timidly walked toward him, around his desk and on his lap. He left a small kiss on my lips; as loving as it was, I just, didn't feel the same emotion he was portraying. I pulled back, much to his dismay.

"I'm going to quit." He huffed, shuffling through his soft hair.

"I knew this was going to happen, just not so soon." I lifted off of him and onto his desk.

A sigh left me, "I collected enough money, and I only did this so I can travel the world. I want to see the world adrian. I want to see the cultures and the beauty of the languages. America is one of a kind, but there are still more vibrant, beautiful places out there." My voice was wistful and was barely heard.

"I could travel the world with you, just give me time to stabilize this place." He pleaded and rushed his words.

"I know, I know" I tried soothing him with my tone, "but, this place will never be stable and I want to travel on my own." My hands cupped his cheeks, " I promise, once I'm done, I'll come back to you." I held my lips only a whisper away from his then pulled away. Jumping off his desk, I walked back toward the door, "Goodbye Adrian, for now. I'll promise to come back a changed woman." A small laugh let go while waving him off once more. I finally left this shit hole for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri P.O.V <strong>

I looked upon my editor with a scowl. She went on and on with reasons why I needed to do this story, and honestly, I didn't want to experience the brutality of what happens in India. I refused to see those girls forced into marriage while me being helpless, but, good journalism cares. I repeated the motto I've grown up hearing from my family of journalists; I did so whenever I had stories that made me heavyhearted. My mother told me I was too involved emotionally with my interviewee's,yet, it wasn't something I could help.

My editor inclined her head to the side as if waiting for an answer; knowing I wouldn't, couldn't let up a story like this, I agreed to it.

"Great!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. My eyes narrowed at her, _She knew I was going to take it either way, I thought._

"Your flight is already scheduled, and make sure that you don't get into trouble with the village people." She handed my tickets, and a map of the village that I was to visit.

Almost leaving the room, I turned around quickly, "Exactly what am I supposed to be reporting anyway?" I questioned her.

She gave me a funny look, "You're a journalist, find the story. You don't need to me to guide you. If we did that then there wouldn't be variety in our stories, would there." She made her toward me, forcefully pushing me out of her office. "Now go represent National Geographic with pride."

The door was slammed in face, shaking my head, I huffed and left the building in determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! There it is. Tell me what you think. <strong>

**-Lili **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_I'm wasting my young years. It doesn't matter if, I'm chasing old ideas. It doesn't matter if." Wasting my young years: London Grammar _

* * *

><p><strong>D.P.O.V<strong>

The plane landed on a barely visible runway, which was approximately only 100 feet. I had this anxious feeling that we were barely going to slow down on the small strip. The said feeling was proven, but along with the near death experience, the landing itself gave me whiplash. When we finally stopped, I unclenched the arm rest, even, feeling a pain in my hand from the grip I had on the poor object. Instantly relaxed, I was more than eager to leave the plane. A soft chuckle sounded next to me, turning, I was met with cerulean eyes. The droplets of light danced with the specks of the woman's eyes, she smiled up at me in admiration.

"First time flying to a foreign country?" She questioned me with curiosity playing in her eyes.

"No, its not my first and certainly won't be my last." I gazed down at her scar that followed the soft curvatures of her cheek. In return, my own curiosity sparked. Glancing away, I managed to look out the small, dusty window and said, "I just haven't gotten use to it."

She laughed a little louder this time from my confession. "I know the feeling." My head snapped back to hers, a smile littered on my face. Her delicate hand appeared in front of me, "I'm Tasha Ozera, journalist for the New York Times" I took her hand and shook it with a hard grip. Her wiry fingers wrapped around my hand, in return having a hard grip of her own, show casing the way she held herself.

"I'm Dimitri Bel-"

"Belikov. Yes, I know. You've made quite a big impact in the journalism world with your articles with National Geographic." She interrupted, quite rudely, may I add.

"I didn't know I was that known." I said dumbfounded.

Tasha scoffed, "Oh don't act humble, you have to know about your reputation."

Narrowing my eyes at her I said, "Actually, I don't. I just do my job the best I can."

Her face contorted into disbelief, "Wel-"

She was cut off by the flight attendant, "Ladies and Gentlemen, We have just landed. You are now able to use your electronic devices. We will stopping shortly and We are currently in Indore, India. Thank you you for flying with Jet Airways." The click from the speaker sounded and I immediately turned my phone back on.

"Look, sorry for what I said before. I was just excited to meet someone like you." Tasha seemed sincere, yet, there was this edge to her tone that I didn't like.

Refusing to think about it longer, I accepted her apology and her invitation to coffee. After All I needed to have some sort of caffeine before I went to one of the villages in the Indore District.

Walking through Indore was refreshing. The wafting spices and smells danced their way toward the passerby-er on the gravel. They sauntered and beckoned you like a manipulative seductress. A light buzz of the motorcyclists that sped by made my ears hum. Commercial city of art and diversity was proven throughout Indore, with its colorful buildings, tantalizing smells, business; and much to my delight, the beautiful women.

Tasha grasped my hand, pulling me out of the crowd. She glanced back at me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Follow me." Her voice was barely audible over the dull roar of the city.

If she wanted me to follow her, there was no need for her to grab my hand. My professionalism kicked in and I put my hand back into my possession. Tasha never said anything about my withdrawal; she kept on pushing through the bustling people and assumed I was still behind her-which I was.

Our destination was a fair sized, culturally modern cafe, filled with the likes of many people. The outside was red clay, the doors were wide open allowing the humid air to mingle with the air conditioned air.

Tasha stopped in front of the open doors; she swiveled around to look at me. A devious glint swirled in her orbs, "There's someone important who wants to meet you."

A small laugh left me, "Is that why you invited me to coffee?"

Her hands clasped together and she swayed on her feet, "Yes and no." She gave me a pointed look and sheepish smile. "Come on, I have a feeling you might like my surprise." And off she went into the cafe. A tanned woman with dark, wavy hair approached Tasha with a elated look on her face.

"Tasha!" The woman exclaimed whilst embracing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's been so long. Why didn't you visit sooner?" She said, breaking the hug and holding her out at an arms length.

Tasha softly laughed, "I've been up to my head with my articles, but hey, at least I came back." She turned to me saying, "This is my friend Dimitri Belikov. I brought him here to meet your guest." She gave the woman a pointed look.

The woman let go of Tasha and made her way to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dimitri. I'm Sajni, the owner of this cafe and Tasha's dear friend." Her joyous tone danced with her accented words, instantly making me joyful as her. Her happiness was contagious.

"It's nice to meet you to." I extended my hand for her, only so she could pull it and embrace me into a tight hug as she did with Tasha.

"In my cafe, there is no formality. We are all family." She gave me a huge grin when she pulled back. "Now, what would you like?" Sajni walked behind the counter, picking up her own coffee on the way to the face where Tasha was at.

I crossed the room ending up next to Tasha. She looked at me then spoke, "The usual for me and a black coffee for Dimitri."

I gave her a sour look. "What makes you think I like black coffee?"

"Because you look like a black coffee kind of guy. Am I wrong?"

"No." I said crisply.

Tasha then fixated back at Sajni. "And I would also like to introduce Abe, after you're done."

Sajni stopped what she was doing, glancing at Tasha with a nervous look; her smile faltering. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more certain."

* * *

><p><strong>R.P.O.V <strong>

The screaming nuisance dashed through the whole two story house, escaping the grasping hands and fruitful bribes. Well, at least, until she figured out that I was in the kitchen waiting for all of them to get this over with. Her shiny curls bounced as she skidded to a halt when she saw me sitting on the counter. Almost knocking over the valuables in her way, she jumped from at least five feet away and grabbed me into a hug. "Aunty Rose!" Her squeaky voice reverberated throughout my ear and to my brain; shaking any juice from my ear canal to my skull. I clamped a hand over her mouth as she went on in unintelligible talk from her excitement.

"Ok!" I exclaimed, "Why don't you calm down then begin to talk to me. Instead of trying to say a million things in a second." Sitting her on the counter in front of me, she nodded almost drunkenly at me.

Lissa and Christian skidded in looking more disheveled than I guess they had planned. Lissa's hair was matted to her face from the amount of sweat she had accumulated from chasing Jill. Christian was no better, perhaps, in even worse condition than Lissa. "Hey guys!" I said with excitement that could rival Jill's.

"Oh, God bless. For the first time, you are the savior." She exhaustively said whilst coming to pick up Jill from the counter.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds Rose. You're smart, do the math." Christian voiced up, grabbing some water from the metallic fridge.

"No one was talking to you peanut gallery." I straightened up, putting my hands on me hips.

"Well, you are in my house, so my opinion matters." He shot back before taking a swig of the bottled water.

"You should be thanking me. I did stop Jill from her wild rampage." Walking up to Christian, I smacked the bottle up so he would spill some of the water on himself.

"True, but you also invited yourself in without telling us first." His tone was sardonic.

"Lissa gave me a key you know. I'm always invited."

"Unfortunately so."

"Guys!" Lissa exclaimed beyond tiredly, "I just put Jill to bed, can we keep the stupid remarks on the down low?" She said scolding us like little children. "You're acting no better than Jill right now."

"No, we can't stop. It's against our nature." Christian stated in monotone.

I put my hands in the air with an innocent face, "That's _your _husband. Deal with him and don't get mad at me, I didn't say anything." I only said this because Lissa was burning holes through me.

Christian gestured to me with his thumb, "I was only voicing Rose's thoughts." Then he was off to the living room. Lissa, fortunately, gave him a hard whack on his head when he passed by and tried to give her a small kiss. Strings of curses followed suit, and he kept on going his way, but, while rubbing his head this time; nurturing it.

Lissa stomped to me, grabbed my ear, and dragged me to the living room. "Ow! Hey! I didn't do anything." She only pulled harder on my ear, "Will you quit manhandling me, Lis!" I gasped in pain. The woman had a grip. I guess this is what I get for messing with a mom.

"Shush up, before you wake up Jill." She whispered-yelled at me.

"Need I to remind you that _you _are the one causing me to be loud here. I would rethink my actions, if I were you." She never heeded my warning; only letting go when we reached the living room.

Christian, lazily sprawled across the couch, laughed out my predicament. "Shut up before I make you, Ozera."

Before he could respond, Lissa pushed me down on the love seat, then sat down next to Christian on the main couch. "You're here for a reason Rose, so get on with it because I'm exhausted."

That was very unlike Lissa, but, I listened to her words because I didn't want another man handling by her again. "I quit my job." I said finally.

Christian stopped looking at the T.V, giving me a wide eyed look. Lissa followed suit with his expression. "W-Why?" he said.

"I got enough money, now I'm going to travel."

"I thought you were just kidding about that." She sputtered out, "You're still going to go help out and travel, even after what happened with your dad?"

That hit the wrong place. I didn't need second thoughts when I had already bought the plane tickets. "Of course I am." I defended myself, "None of that is going to stop me. Plus he would want me to do it anyway, despite, his death."

"I know, but, most of them will know your face. Your dad was a well known activist and the people loved him, it won't be as peaceful as you would want it to be." Lissa said certainly.

"I doubt that. I didn't even take up his last name. If they ask me, I will just deny it. I need this Lissa. I breathe this. My life has build up to this moment and right now, this is what is going to help me heal." I pleaded with her, not knowing why I was justifying my actions to her. I didn't need to, yet I still did so.

"You realize what you're doing Rose?" Christian questioned me.

"Yes."

"Good." he clapped his hands together, "Lissa, she knows what she wants and she's a grown woman. Let her go." Surprisingly, he was the voice of reason in our little posse.

Lissa opened her mouth a couple of times, unsure of what to say, "I don't want you to go Rose. It's unfair."

"Its unfair for me or you?" I asked her sadly.

Her head bent, hands shaking slightly from the revelation, "_Me". It was spoken so, so softly and vulnerable. _It hit a deep chord within me but I wouldn't turn back. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." She said louder than her last spoken word.

"I know." I got up and embraced her. Sobs racked through her fragile body. "I know you do and I can promise you that I won't let anything happen to me. I need you to trust me. _Trust me." _

"I do. I do more than I should." She responded through gasps. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, I let her go.

"My flight is tomorrow morning. I can stay here for the night and you can take me to the airport, if you would like."

"I would love that." She was finally calming down.

"What about your stuff?" Christian knocked us back out of Lissa and I's world.

I smiled devilishly down at him, "I already packed and brought my stuff in the car. I knew you would never deny my offer."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You're a little too sure of yourself. That'll be the death of you one day, Rose."

"Possibly, but today it's not." I said matter of factly.

* * *

><p><strong>There is Chapter one for you. I hoped you enjoyed it! I will be updating every Tuesday or Wednesday and if I'm feeling a little fruitful before the scheduled updates, I'll post anyway. Tell me what you think of this chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, **

**Lili **


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I have been moving so my computer has been put away this whole time I haven't updated. Fortunately, I am in access of a computer so I will have an update next week for you guys. Thank you for being so patient with me and I'll try to make the next chapter as long as possible. I love you guys!

Always,

Lili


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

><p>" <em>I'm gonna drive you through the night down the hills. I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear. I'm gonna show you <em>

_where it's dumped but have no fear" NightCall: London Grammar_

* * *

><p><strong>Abe <strong>

Abe was only a young man at the ripe age of twenty-five when his world was thrown out of balance. His beloved was raped and

killed by natives that didn't agree with Abe's attempt for change in their land. As much sorrow he had, anger had rivaled the

sorrow, proving it was a much more powerful source. However, Abe was not one for irrationality, so, he let the anger bubble to

lividness and it seared every fiber of his being. Had it not been for his wife's cleverness, he believed his daughter would have

suffered the same fate.

She was alive and unharmed, soon becoming the living reason Abe pushed for change harder than ever before. His name headlined

the curious news reports who aided the hungry people for information. His activist movements softened the crowd and gained him

lots of followers. However, with a newly gained admiration came the counter group that used every ounce of their effort to take Abe

down.

It had reached a certain point of extremity that Abe hired bodyguards after his life was endangered multiple times. Abe had done

many things he was proud of in his life. He was a human rights activist that traveled the world; this had been his dream since he

was able to form coherent thoughts. The world was so fascinated with Abe Mazur and the actions he would do next, that even Abe

became fascinated with his own self.

He was doomed; Doomed the day media began to shine it's first spotlight on Abe. They charted his every move and this gave his

anti followers easier access to take their ministrations to the next level.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose <strong>

Sitting in the loading area idly made me think about my whole trip and how extremely lonely I was going to be. I actually kind of

regretted it now, so, I made a rash decision. There was only one person I know of that was over seas; although her company was

bearable, she was not the ideal person I would want to spend vacation with. _Tasha; _her name imprinted my screen with malice

because I honestly knew I was going to regret this decision. There was nothing else that I could do, so I found myself dialing her

number.

"Natasha speaking," she said in a strong voice over a roaring crowd.

I took a deep breath, "Hey Tasha, its me."

"Oh Rose! My god its been forever. How are you dear?"

"I've been good. I, um, I'm arriving in Indore in a day or so." I stopped collecting my thoughts, "I'm unaccompanied and I knew

you were in town so I'd thought-if you don't mind- to tag along."

Tasha faltered for a second and her hesitation made my anxiousness spike, "Uhh yeah sure, I'll be here for a couple days so I can

pick you up from the airport. Does that sound good?"

"Yes! Thank you so much." I was only happy because I didn't know my way around Indore that well.

"Oh, and Rose." She said timidly across the line, "Why are you coming to India anyway? I thought you would never step foot here

after what happened?"

I just paused at her intrusion, "That was years ago and I want to find out what happened specifically. Sure my dad is dead but that

isn't going to stop me from what I want to do. There is something odd about the premise of his death; I'm a big girl now, it won't

hurt to find out the truth." My voice had risen slightly and woke the person innocently sleeping beside me.

"Pardon my intrusion Rose. I was just curious." Tasha responded unapologetically. I just grunted in response and hung up after

polite goodbyes.

My flight was announced over the intercom; gathering my stuff I headed off to my new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short and sweet filler. I know I promised something way earlier but got caught up. I'll be done with a next <strong>

**chapter next week then I'll be back a regular updating schedule. Thanks for reading! **

**Lili**


End file.
